


Truth or Dare

by Jumping_Girl_Juliet



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, all fluff no drama, sweet hikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Girl_Juliet/pseuds/Jumping_Girl_Juliet
Summary: Title: Truth or DarePairing/Relationship: Yaotome Hikaru x ReaderRating: GWarnings: n/aGenre: Neighbors, Fluffy stuffs!Type: OneshotSummary: An issue with your apartment finds you staying with your friend, Hikaru, who lives across the hall.





	Truth or Dare

 

Koneko (子猫) means kitten/kittenish, ~ chan （～ちゃん）

Koneko-chan=adorable or cute kitten

* * *

You hadn’t really started your day off expecting to end up sleeping at your friend Hikaru’s place. In fact, that wasn’t even remotely on your radar. That said, it was a little bit exciting to be there, to be in his space without a group of people. On the rare occasion you’d been to his home you’d always been surrounded by all of your friends. It was easy to imagine this on a normal basis, you and him, eating dinner together, enjoying your favorite television shows together, just spending time with each other so casually.

You’d come home from work to find your door open with the complex manager and a group of contractors in your apartment. Apparently, the water pipe going above your apartment into your neighbor’s upstairs burst. Looking at the disaster area that once was your home, the entire ceiling of your living room open so that you were able to look into your neighbor’s kitchen upstairs–such a mess. You were quite thankful that you kept a tidy house given the nature of your unexpected visitors.

The manager said that the repairs should be done in a few days, basically telling you that you needed to get any belongings out you wanted, so that they could come in and work–that it was entirely too dangerous for you to stay in the apartment while they were doing the renovations and repairs.

You’d planned to travel out of town and stay with your family for a few days. Your only concern being your two cats, who you certainly couldn’t take with you due to family allergies, and you knew you’d be worried about them with people coming in and out of the apartment working. You would, of course, lock them in your bedroom, but if they needed access to that room, then your kittens might escape.

Hikaru had offered for you to stay at his place, it was almost offhanded the way he did it when he’d arrived on scene and took a look at the destruction. You had to consider if he was just being polite or something–but no, he pushed past you into your apartment, giving your cats a wide berth, of course, went to your bedroom and came out dragging all of your pillows and blankets.

“Let’s go, Koneko-chan!” he called as he exited your apartment to go across the hall.

You stared after him, blinking as he used the nickname he’d given you the day you’d moved in when he came over to introduce himself, and discovered there were two ‘man-eating creatures straight from the pits of hell’ which had clearly snuck into your house when you weren’t looking. You’d told him that they were actually your pet kittens, and he said you would have to come to his house or get rid of them if you two were going to be friends. You’d reached a compromise, locking them in your bedroom when he came to visit instead.

You turned gathering your kittens, and shutting them safely into the bedroom, jumping when you turned around and Hikaru was back at your door again, “Well, I’m not even joking, let’s go! You’re not going to go back and forth to work and to check on those savage little monsters, fifty miles each way, for the next week, forget it. You’re staying with me!”

Realizing there was really no point in arguing because if you knew anything about Hikaru it was that he was far more stubborn than anyone you’d ever met, and once he’d gotten something in his mind, that was it. So, you followed him out of the apartment, locking your door and stepping across the hallway into his home. He gathered up all of the bedding that he’d apparently dropped on the ground when he discovered you weren’t following, walking away from you.

You weren’t sure what you should do, never having ventured past his living room and bathroom, so you just stood in the entryway considering your options, nearly jumping out of your skin when he called your name.

You cautiously walked down the hallway, not having been to his room before, and were relieved to find that he apparently kept all of his home neat and tidy and the mystery of what his room would look like was solved. It was very warm and inviting, dark cherry wood furniture with accents of soft browns and blues on the comforter and window treatments. It was really very nice.

“You gonna stand there and watch me work or what?”

You jumped, having been lost in your thoughts, startled to see that he was ripping the bedding off of his bed and preparing to put yours onto it.

“Hikaru, what are you doing!?”

“Making your bed, what does it look like?” His eyebrows rose, as he smiled at you, his mouth turned into a smirk, “Go ahead, play dumb to get out of work.”

“No, I mean,” you turned to look down the hallway, gesturing to the living room, “I was going to sleep in there, it’s perfec–”

“Listen,” his voice took on a tone you rarely heard, stern and absolute, “My Momma might not have taught me everything, and some of it I’ll admit I choose to ignore, but one thing she made clear to me was to treat a girl like a ‘princess’ and there’s no way letting you sleep on that couch out there would be treating you properly!”

“But…I…”

“Hey, if you want me to call my Momma so she can tell you the what’s for, I don’t mind, but I’m not getting into trouble with her just because you’re stubborn.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and holding it out in your direction.

“Oh, knock it off, I don’t understand why you’re being so dumb, I can sleep just fine anywhere! I’m already imposing enough without taking your bed!”

“Don’t be crazy,” he huffed, stacking the pillows on the head of the bed, “I wouldn’t ever let you sleep on that couch out there, even if my Momma hadn’t told me to do better than that!”

“Why not!?” you grumped right back at him.

“It’s the singularly most uncomfortable couch in the world!” he shrugged, “I don’t even know why I still have it…too busy to get a new one I guess.”

“But you want me to be okay with you sleeping out there?”

He laughed lightly, “I’m not the princess here, you are.”

The way he was looking at you, it was so different, and it was so sweet and gentle and you felt like you could feel his eyes like a caress, but then he was smiling, his normal Hikaru smile and it was easy to believe you’d just imagined it because it happened so fast.

You crossed your arms, knowing there was no way to win this battle, watching as he stood back, examining his handiwork with the bed, satisfied that it was good enough, he glanced at the pile of pillows and bedding he’d removed and shrugged as if having an internal conversation with himself. He moved across the room to take your hand, dragging you down the hallway to the kitchen, “I’ll bet my payday that you missed dinner thanks to all of the chaos, didn’t you?”

Glancing at the clock, you realized that you had indeed missed dinner, and suddenly your tummy was protesting, making it clear that you were positively famished. You didn’t have to say anything, he knew and immediately set to work.

You didn’t even know he knew how to cook, and yet, for all intents and purposes he looked right at home in the kitchen. While he cooked you ran to your apartment, gathering up some of your belongings you would need for the morning, feeding the kitties, and wanting to cry over the mess, the ruined things, so much in your apartment destroyed. You were glad you had insurance, and also glad that most of the things you cared the most about were on the far side of the house away from the leak.

…when you returned to Hikaru’s apartment the smell hit you and you couldn’t help but smile, because whatever he’d made it smelled so good!

Sitting your things down on the table, then moving to sit at the bar to watch him, surprised when he slid a bowl and plate across the table to you immediately. You looked at it, blinking, smiling when you realized that he’d made you tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Certainly, not something you had expected to be in his recipe book, not at all, but one of your all time favorite comfort foods.

You glanced up at him, finding his eyes fixed on you, his expression unreadable, and you grinned, trying to make sure he knew you appreciated what he’d done here, “I…Hikka, thank you–I didn’t know…I had no idea you knew how to make this…” You trailed off and then looked at him again, “How did you know?”

“Truth or dare,” he laughed lightly, raising his eyebrows up and down to tease you about some of your more embarrassing escapades.

“What?”

“Truth or dare, you once took truth and someone asked you to name the two foods you thought went together like couples should…and you said tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.”

You glanced down at the food again, amazed that he remembered such a trivial detail from months ago, then back up to meet his sheepish smile, “But…my grandmother, she made this, how did you…even know how to…I just…”

“I emailed your Mom and she told me,” he smiled then, seeming quite proud of himself, “Your mom is really nice.”

“You emailed my Mom for a recipe?”

“Yep!” he took the rag from the sink and began wiping off the counter, “Better eat that before it gets cold!”

You nodded, confused by the revelation that he’d even known your Mom’s email address…though the last time she had visited they had seemed to hit it off fairly well, and had even spent an afternoon together while you were at work one day. Still, this was a lot of trouble for him to go through–even to the point of having the ingredients right there in his kitchen…he was such a good friend. Your mind wanted to consider more, but you admonished yourself that you shouldn’t allow yourself to think like that–you were thankful for his friendship, and not willing to risk it.

“Mmmmmm, ohmgffffggoooodddd, Hiikkka,” you knew it was rude to speak with your mouth full but you just had to let him know, almost busting out laughing at how closely he’d apparently been watching you when you’d not noticed, nodding your head.

“It’s good then? Like your Nana made?” He was looking at you again with those same eyes, and you felt like you might choke on the food if you kept staring at him, so you glanced down at your food, taking another big bite to distract yourself.

“MMMFFFF, yes!!!!” you nodded again, as it was absolutely divine, the perfect hint of garlic, the soft tender melted cheese and the perfectly crisped toast. The soup had the right balance of sweet and tangy with basil infused throughout, and when you dipped the two together…it was exquisite!

By the time you’d finished eating he’d cleaned up the kitchen and you glanced at the clock realizing it was far past your bedtime and you had work in the morning. You’d worried things might be awkward to say goodnight, but it wasn’t at all. He’d come into the bedroom and picked up his bedding, showed you the remote to the lights, and said he’d see you in the morning. Smiling sweetly as he closed the door.

You’d changed into your pajamas, settling into the bed, surprised at how soft and squishy it was because it felt like you were laying on clouds. So  _this_  is what kind of mattress you can afford on an Idol’s salary. You’d never seen Hikka flaunt his position, fame, or income–in fact, the truth was he was one of the most down to earth guys you’d ever met, proven by the fact he lived in the same apartment complex as you did.

That said, he clearly didn’t skimp on the quality of his mattress.

You turned the light off and finally, fell into a deep sleep from your exhaustion of the day you’d just had.

_You felt hands around your neck, squeezing tightly, and your eyes were fixed on a point over the dark shadow’s shoulder where there was a hole in the ceiling, red colored liquid you had to imagine was blood pouring out of it into the room where you were._

The hands were shaking you, calling your name so loudly in your ears, and then suddenly you were batting at the hands, and heard someone speaking softly, “It’s okay, hey, you’re okay, you’re having a bad dream!”

Your eyes opened, panic still echoing in your mind from the dream, to find Hikaru holding your shoulders, his eyes filled with concern and worry, “Are you okay? You were…you were crying in your sleep, calling out.”

You glanced around, realizing where you were, light from the hallway illuminating the room, and looked at his eyes, trying to find words, but then just felt relief when he sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing you and hugging you when a tear fell down your cheek.

You didn’t know why you were crying, maybe the stress from all of the crazy from the day before, and of course, sleeping in a different room, and just everything, but Hikaru was holding you, his hand lightly rubbing your back as he cradled your head in his other hand, whispering soft words of comfort as you tried to get your balance back.

It was easy to be lost there in that moment, with him holding you, and you wanted to stop the way your mind was racing, not about the dream but about him. You’d spent a long time in denial about the crush you’d been harboring on him, because he was such a good friend and like the age old cliche you were worried it would destroy your friendship if you admitted to such a thing.

That said, you felt warm and glowing in his arms, and you tried to memorize it, because you could smell him, and it was such a unique smell, you tried to place it–something clean and crisp with a note of sweetness like apples. And his arms weren’t hard like you would have thought, rather they were soft around you.

His breath was warm on your skin, and you wanted to stay there forever, taking in a shuddering breath as he moved back, the feeling of loss hitting you instantly as he looked at you, “Are you okay, Koneko-chan?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice, looking down, your eyes widening in surprise when he lifted your head with a finger under your chin, “Are you  _really_ okay?”

You blinked at him, and seeing him, his eyes so close and the way he was looking at you, it would be easy to imagine that he might feel something for you too, but that was just wishful thinking and would lead to nothing but heartache.

“I’m okay, Hikka,” you sniffled, “I’m really sorry to have bothered you.”

He shook his head, “Hey, it’s no bother…it’s not everyday a girl is calling my name out in the middle of the night.”

The moment the words came out he blushed, realizing how scandalous that had sounded, laughing out loud before he spoke, “I mean–I just…wow…just pretend that statement didn’t come out of my mouth okay?”

You spoke through your laughter, poking fun at him, “What no lady friends spending the night with you, Hikka?”

His expression became serious, and you sobered instantly when he spoke, his tone so firm, “There’s only one person I would want to spend the night with me.”

You swallowed, feeling like you’d done something wrong, and then he smiled brightly, the mood changing again as he reached over to click a button on the remote, a soft light from the corner turning on, "Sometimes I need a nightlight, so maybe that will help.”

He studied your face, and then his voice was tentative, “If…if you want I can bring my blankets in here and sleep on the floor, if you think that would help? It’s probably more comfortable than that couch out there.”

You knew you didn’t want to be alone, but was that okay to ask? He was offering after all, wasn’t he?

You nodded, and he smiled, a kind of soft smile that made your heart skip a beat, “Okay,” he ran his finger across your cheek, the motion so soft, so tender, his eyes held what felt like affection, and your own grew wider, “I’ll just…”

He took a deep breath, standing up quickly, his hands clenching and unclenching, then moved around the bed, “I’ll go get my stuff.”

“Hikka?”

He stopped at the doorway, turning to look at you, humming softly in response.

“There’s…” you pulled your blankets back, not sure what you were thinking, not sure what you were doing, but tired of not acting on the feelings you had, you patted the pillow beside you, gesturing at the space, “ _There’s plenty of room under the blankets…_ ”

His eyes widened, staring at the empty space next to you, then looking at you, his expression unreadable, his eyes seeming to look far beyond the room you were in. It seemed like a long time passed, and you felt like you were waiting for the world to explode for the way your body was in complete panic mode, literally screaming at you ’ _what have you done!?_ ’

He took a step toward the bed, and you noticed for the first time that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his muscles toned, his body fit, and a pair of plaid pajama pants hung low on his hips, and you took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

_He’s so beautiful._

“Sleep…in the bed with you?” he asked, his voice laced with equal parts of trepidation and anticipation.

“I mean…yes? We’re friends right?” you hedged, your nerves spiking, “Friends…they can do that,” you smiled tentatively at him, not really liking the way you were chickening out after being brave only minutes before.

“Friends…” he murmured, his eyes studying yours as if he was trying to find an answer to a question long asked.

Suddenly, he moved forward, his knee hitting the bed, propelling him toward you, the bed bouncing softly from his movement, and he was right there, your head tilting up to see him as he stood on his knees. His hands reaching down to hold your face, his thumbs stroking across your cheeks, and his words flowing across your skin like the softest fluttering of a heartbeat, “Koneko, what if I told you I didn’t want to just be friends?”

“I–I wha…” you were having trouble thinking with the way his thumbs were moving, the way he was so close, the way he was looking at you, “I..what are–what are you saying?”

His mouth was pinched closed, a clear tension flowing from his shoulders to his body, and then he blinked, and he smiled, so cute, so Hikka, so perfectly, the sweetest most endearing smile of all smiles, and then he leaned forward, and his lips lightly touched yours.

Your eyes were open staring at him as he moved his lips tenderly against yours, in the most gentle of kisses before he drew his head back, blinking at you, “I don’t want to be just your friend anymore,” he whispered softly, his eyes studying yours for any sign of what you were thinking.

Your mind was reworking all of the memories, all of the things he’d done, all of the kindnesses, all of the thoughtful gestures, and then you realized how blind you’d been to not see how hard he was trying all along to get your attention.

“Then…I–I–I would…” you tried to think of the right words, when all else failed, you said the one thing that felt like it fit this one moment in time, your voice soft with emotion as the words left your mouth, Hikaru smiling broadly, already leaning into to capture your lips as he understood the meaning of the words before you’d even finished speaking them.

_“I would say, there’s plenty of room under the blankets, Hikka.”_


End file.
